


My Heart, My Soul, My Love

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Michiru arrives back home from a concert, Haruka joins Michiru in the indoor pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart, My Soul, My Love

Michiru had gotten back from her concert around 6:00 pm.  
She parked Haruka's yellow convertible in the mansion's garage.  
Michiru could hear the rain pouring onto the roof top of the outers mansion, it was so gloomy all  
day, hardly a day for a violin concert. She undid her hair bun and let her shiny aqua hair  
fall gracefully upon her shoulders; she decided a relaxing swim would get her away from  
her daily stress no matter how popular she was, popularity wasn't always everything,it could  
be stressful.

She removed her clothes and put on her one piece swim suit and re-tied her hair  
and entered the indoor pool and sat at the foot of the pool splashing water onto her long  
slender legs and let her self fall into the pool. She floated on her back staring up into the  
indoor pool's ceiling, thinking about everything. Setsuna, her daughter Hotaru, and her  
love, Haruka. She closed her eyes and sighed while she continued to float.

"My mission, is that the only thing I live for...I must get stronger, I must not try to avoid  
it, but still, I swim to take my mind away. My body is aching, why? why do I feel this  
feeling, Haruka, love...I love you..." Michiru said all of a sudden she lost track of  
everything, her mind was wandering...where was she? She was falling into the depths of  
the pool, slowly, forgetting to breath, forgetting the world and indulging in one of her own.

She wasn't aware that Haruka had been watching her, her heart craving for the love of her  
life, watching, spacing out she had been watching Michiru's elegance, her beautiful face.

Michiru had always been with her during battle,  
the one who healed the scars her family had once given her. Haruka  
never had to worry about fighting alone, but where was she when Michiru needed her?  
Haruka thought feeling somewhat guilty for avoiding her destiny and Michiru when she  
needed her the most.

Haruka removed her clothes and undergarments,  
and jumped into the large pool seeing Michiru floating unconsciously. Haruka immediately embraced her lover and  
brought her to the surface.

"I love you so much Michiru, I want you to know, I'll always be there for you." Haruka said

Michiru opened her eyes and smiled  
"Oh, Haruka...she trailed off and pressed her lips to Haruka's  
Haruka smoothed away Michiru's straps and pulled them down.  
Haruka pulled back and smiled.

"Oh, Haruka..." Michiru teased wrapping her arms around Haruka  
Michiru put her hands around Haruka's neck slowly and  
slowly, Their bodies closed in together.

They both slid into the water, the wind and sea becoming one.

Michiru found her way back up to the surface to see tears in Haruka's eyes.

Haruka once again embraced her lover and started trailing kisses down her smooth neck.  
Michiru's hands ran through Haruka's sandy Hair.

Right about now Haruka wished she could have Setsuna's power...To control time.

Haruka swept her partner beneath the waves as Michiru giggled in delight

and splashed her playfully. Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and encircled her slender body.

Michiru ran her hands along Haruka's back.

Haruka, With one hand holding Michiru's, and the other, resting at her lower back.

Haruka thought to her self "I'll never be alone, not with Michiru  
always with me. I vow, even in death we'll be together, death, life and rebirth." Haruka vowed  
"I love you...my Haruka...I'll always be with you, you'll never have to fear or run from anything ever again." Michiru vowed to herself as the both tenderly kissed each other beneath the waves

END


End file.
